


Bleeding Love

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song: "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass; before you know it you're frozen . . ."</i>
</p><p>Ziva is hurt over her feelings for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Closed off from love_   
_I didn't need the pain_   
_Once or twice was enough_   
_And it was all in vain_   
_Time starts to pass_   
_Before you know it you're frozen_

 _Ooooh . . ._

Ziva David, a former Mossad officer who was now an NCIS agent, glanced up from her paperwork and over at one of the members of Team Gibbs: Tony DiNozzo. He seemed to sense she was watching him, for he lifted his head and met her gaze. Ziva quickly looked back at her paperwork, trying to hold back the upset feelings pouring through her. Hadn't she learned the pain loving someone brought? But she was frozen every time she looked at him.

 _But something happened_   
_For the very first time with you_   
_My heart melted to the ground_   
_Found something true_   
_And everyone's looking 'round_   
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

 _Oooh, yahhh . . ._

Memories assaulted her: their time undercover as married assassins five years ago, then when they were trapped in a metal shipping container and when a bomb went off at a celebration. Both times she had hurled herself at him, knocking them to the ground to keep them safe.

Ziva smiled as she remembered what he had said when she saved him from being blown up: _"I missed the old Ziva."_

She chuckled and shook her head to clear it, earning strange looks from Gibbs, McGee, and other agents passing by.

 _But I don't care what they say_   
_I'm in love with you_   
_They try to pull me away_   
_But they don't know the truth_   
_My heart's crippled by the vein_   
_That I keep on closing_   
_You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding_   
_Keep, keep bleeding love_   
_I keep bleeding_   
_I keep, keep bleeding love_   
_Keep bleeding_   
_Keep, keep bleeding love_   
_You cut me open_

Okay, there was Rule #12, which said to never date a co-worker, but Ziva didn't care. Besides, McGee and Abby had broken that rule, though now they were just friends. She _knew_ she loved Tony, and she wasn't about to let Rule #12 stop her. Gibbs, on the other hand was a different story. It didn't help that he was always pairing her up with Tony, and then pulling them away. Ziva's heart was torn over her feelings for the senior field agent that she was closing inside. She couldn't see how any of them failed to see the blood. . . .

 _Oooh, oooh . . ._

 _Trying hard not to hear_   
_But they talk so loud_   
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_   
_Trying to fill me with doubt_   
_Yet I know that the goal_   
_Is to keep me from falling_

 _Hey, yeah_

"Hey, Ziva!" Gibbs' voice broke into her reverie.

She tried unsuccessfully to tune him out.

 _Slap!_

Ziva turned to so she was facing the team leader. "What was that for?"

"For staring at DiNozzo when you're supposed to be working."

"And ignoring Gibbs," McGee piped up.

Tony turned on him. "Who asked you, Elf Lord?"

McGee grimaced and continued working on his latest L.J. Tibbs novel: _Chimera._

Ziva smiled in amusement and tried to go back to her paperwork. She was stopped by Gibbs motioning for her to follow him. The NCIS Probationary agent sighed in frustration, but rose and reluctantly followed the team's leader to the elevator.

Once they were both inside and the doors closed, Gibbs turned off the power and faced her. He asked, "Ziva, what is wrong with you today?"

Ziva held his pale blue gaze steadily. "Nothing's wrong, Gibbs."

He let out a snort of disbelief. "Yeah, right. Ziva, what's your relationship with Tony?"

For a few heartbeats, Ziva's mind went blank. She finally managed to choke out, "There isn't one. It's strictly professional."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just gazing at her with piercing ice-blue eyes. After a moment, he sighed and flipped on the power switch, opening the elevator doors. As Ziva slipped out, she thought she heard him whisper, "Be careful, Ziva. Remember Rule #12."


	2. Chapter 2

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe_

Ziva kept pace with Tony stride for stride as they crept along the side of the huge metal shipping container, guns drawn as they chased after their suspect. As gunfire suddenly rang out from above, Tony pulled her into the safety of one of the containers, keeping her close to him. Her entire system received an electric jolt as she pressed closer to him. Ziva tilted her head back so all she could see was his face and moved closer . . .

". . . Ziva, Ziva, ZIVA!"

"Huh?" Immediately, the daydream faded and everything snapped back into focus. The senior field agent's face was inches from hers, a horrified look in his eyes. Wondering what was wrong, Zva glanced around, taking in her surroundings. A moment later, her cheeks flushed with embarassment.

Somehow, she had DiNozzo pinned against the wall - you know, the corner one near the stairs. With a start, she realized that her hand was threading through his hair and - for some strange reason - her knife was in her other hand, ready to use, so he couldn't move away. _What happened?_ she thought. _Did I just kiss -_

Ziva quickly stepped back and sheathed her knife. Feeling hundreds of eyes on her, she whipped around to see everyone staring at her as if she was crazy.

Maybe she was, Ziva realized, fear shooting up her spine.

Over Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

 _And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For eveyrone to see_

Back home after work, Ziva slumped against the living room wall, rubbing her temples tiredly, eyes closed. Tony's face swam before her closed eyelids.

It hurt her, having to keep her emotions hidden from everyone on the team - especially Tony. Gibbs and the others wouldn't let anyone break Rule #12, but they didn't know she loved Tony. He cut her open, making her wonder how they didn't see the scars she was wearing for them all to see. The others might not believe it, but holding in her love for Tony was draining her.

The words of a familiar pop song that had been on every few minutes a couple of years ago came to her mind and she crooned softly:

 _"I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the pain  
That I keep all closed in  
You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love"_


End file.
